Items such as tie down assemblies are commonly used to secure snowmobiles, ATVs, etc. in a vehicle, trailer, etc. A tie down assembly includes a ratchet assembly and straps. When the tie down assembly is displayed at retail, it is typically neatly packaged, but the packaging is thrown away once it is opened. When the tie down assembly is thereafter not in use, the straps are loose and unwound. If several tie down assemblies are being used, they can be messy and can get dirty or tangled in, for example, the bed of a pickup truck.